poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wings Around Equestria Rally
The Wings Around Equestria Rally is an another movie in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Plot When Princess Celestia decides to create the first ever "Wings Around Equestria Rally", the Cutie mark Crusaders, enter it with the Tri-Crusader. With help from Skipper and General Dedrich they get trained for the race. Once at the quallifiers, they find out that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are in the race. And the racers from the Wings Around the World Rally, are there too (except Ripslinger). From Canterlot, to the snowy hills, to deserts of Appleloosa, to Manhatten, to the Cystal Empire, across the Great Rainbow Lake, to Cloudsdale and back to Canterlot. With help from their siblings and friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo reach great heights to show Equestria what they can do. The story begins One day, in Equestria. Princess Celestia sent her messengers out to put up posters that there was gonna be a plane race coming up very soon. Known as "The Wings Around Equestria Rally" When the CMC heard about this they set off for the qualifiers tryouts. At the Qualifiers/seventh place The CMC enter the qualifiers, and manages to wow the people by their well-practiced flight maneuvers, but come in 7th place and do not qualify. The CMC in the Race!/Skipper and General Dedrich visit the CMC A few days later, a representative from the qualifier visits Ponyville looking for the CMC and announces to them that they're now placed 6th. This is due to the qualifier ahead of them using an illegal fuel enhancement, getting him disqualified and the CMC replacing him. Training for the race Then, Skipper and General Dedrich train the CMC, for the race. At Canterlot Once in Canterlot, they meet up with their old friends from the Wings Around the Globe Rally. but also find out that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are competing too. The next day, the race starts. To the Snowy Hills While flying up the snowy hills. The CMC end up last due to ice getting on their wings. The CMC Save Bulldog/In Manhatten After the racers take off from the snowy hills, They all fly over the deserts. then Bulldog gets in trouble when his engine overheats causing oil to blind him. But the Cutie Mark Crusaders save him from crashing. While in Manhatten, Mory gets them a congradulations and sing how they can race. So the race continues to Appleloosa. At Apploosa/Getting advice At Apploosa, the Cutie Mark Crusaders gets some advice from Button Mash. In the tunnel/At the Crystal Empire During the race, the CMC go through a train tunnel. And make out just right before hitting a freight train. At the Crystal Empire, the CMC made in first place. Diamond Tiara had enough/At Rainbow Lake Diamond Tiara had enough with the CMC. So while crossing Great Rainbow Lake, they shot the Tri-Crusader, cutting off the navigation. Lost at sea/Wonderbolts to the Rescue With the navigation out, the Cutie Mark Crusader got lost and were very low on fuel, but were found by 2 of the Wonderbolts who guided them the Wonderbolt aircraft carrier. Talking to General Dedrich/In the Storm Back in Ponyville, everyone's getting ready to leave for Cloudsdale. When the CMC call back. The General answers but is shocked to find out that they're with the Wonderbolts. Then warns them of a storm, so the CMC take off again. In Cloudsdale, the other racers chide the rich duo for their act. In the Styorm the Tri-Crusader falls in the sea and the 3 get unconiuos but are rescued by the Wonderbolt guided by Spitfire and Soarin'. General Dedrich's Story To show the 3 fillies how much he had hope for them, he tells the three about how some fillies and colts risked their lies to help the Trolley Fighters escape from the Germans. Cheering up the CMC/Getting help from siblings and friends After cheer up the CMC, the Tri-Crusader was fixed up. Race to Canterlot/The Final Battle After talking to them, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon planned to end it once and for all. The CMC were still allowed to race, but a time plenelty. Once they caught up to the Silver Diamond, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tried to shoot them out of the sky with help from Snips and Snails but were thrawted by Button Mash in his plane "The Button Flasher". The CMC then tricked Snips and Snails to crash into each other. While Button damaged the Silver Diamond with the many machine guns on his plane. Then Scootaloo pulled the Tri-Crusader to side of the Silver Diamond and shot Diamond Tiara, who let go of the joystick causing them to crach. Then the Tri-Crusader increased speed to get to the finish line. The Finish Line/The CMC Win! After the battle, the CMC won the race! While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were taken away in disgrace. Then when Button Mash landed, Sweetie belle hugged him tightly for coming to save them. Afterwards the CMC flew in the Sky with Button Mash, Stephen and Dusty. Then challenged a race back to Ponyville. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Stephen, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Dusty Crophopper, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Vanellope von Schweetz, Melody, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, the Planet trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), Locomotive 131, Skipper Riley, General Derich, Mory, El Chupacabra, Ishani, Bulldog, Rochelle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were starring in this film. *This film is based off of Disney's "Planes". Category:Stuingtion